Bianca Isblomma's Diary
6 / 30 I've been playing a lot of online games. They make me smile, you know? It's hard to be sad when you're helping plush animals get over their deep psychological problems. I slowly got hooked into flash sim dating games. I love them dearly. I adore the feeling of others admitting their love to me, adore giving them presents and going on dates, adore spending the rest of my life with them. And then the ending screen shows up and tells me a new cheat code I can enter if I wish. And then I cry because I know those people aren't real and exist just to make me think others will love me. But I really do love them back... ...But without a second thought I always play again. 7 / 15 There was a nice rain shower today. Always better that then a heat stroke, when you're me. I eagerly await winter though...The snow is so much a part of me, and when something is a part of you you feel more confident. Confidence hasn't gotten me a prince so far. But I'm still young. 7 / 20 Every time I open my locket, a girl with bright orange hair laughs back at me. I feel like I should know her, but I don't. It's just a picture followed by a hazy memory. Kathy doesn't seem to know either. And I'm so far away from daddy I can't even ask with him. I like to assume she's a very, very close friend, though. I imagine us playing together and doing other things close friends do. She likes ice cream and snow cones and ice pops and chocolate-covered banana pops (my favorite!) and whenever I imagine our time together it's in the dead of winter. Maybe she's a princess, too, like I am. Wouldn't that be nice. 7 / 26 I took a nice stroll around today. In my walking I found two others who seem to be like me, Maci Freeze and Eve von Snefald. So I guess knowing the secrets of the ice and snow isn't such a strange thing after all. But Maci isn't a princess (she has a distinct lack of a crown) and Eve isn't as high-bred as I. We're still close, though, I guess. Even if I speak, it always sOuNdS rOuGhLy LiKe ThIs. ...I'm never writing like that again. 7 / 31 I wonder what school will be like. I do hope it's filled with people who love me, though. A princess should be adored, and yet not a lot of people seem to love me... Why? Am I just inferior? Is it my outfit, my blue skin, my low body temperature, my silver hair, my harp seal, my cooking, my crown? I'll change if it makes everyone love me. I'll wear makeup. I'll stop being so clingy, I'll stop begging for you to love me, I'll talk like everyone else does! I just want people to love me...Why is that so, so wrong? I'm sorry this page has just been tearstained. Maybe my sim boys will cheer me up. 8 / 7 I think I should learn how to play piano, because every princess knows how to play some instrument, right? It's only proper. And I am a proper princess, I insist I am, so I must do the proper thing. Piano...Viola, perhaps...And what about french horn? So many options, yes... Maybe I'll just become a one-man band! Then I'll be able to play a lot of instruments! 8 / 11 I opened the locket again today and suddenly I remembered something. A name. It's kind of vague, though. T...Tiff...Tiffany! That's the first name, and the last one is...Sny...Sny...d... _________________________________________________________ I'm sorry... So sorry... 8 / 18 I feel fantastic. Really, I do. Why don't you believe me, diary? Is it because of what happened on the eleventh? With the line and the--Oh, it's nothing to be worried about. I just saw another vision like I always see. I mean, right now, Gerald the ghostly plum prince is with me, watching me write. I know he loves me. He said so, once. And I love him too, even if his limbs keep falling off and he grows back new ones. It's just something plum princes do. Category:Diary